Partial support is requested to host the Third International, Academic Conference on Immunology Related to Otolaryngology to be held under the aegis of the University of California, San Diego, in November of 1990. The specific aims of this symposium are to critically assess current applications of immunology in Otolaryngology research, and to foster the interaction of basic immunologists with individuals who are in the field of Otolaryngology performing applied immunology research. Since the field of immunology is moving ahead at such a rapid pace, the interaction of immunologists with otolaryngologists will enhance collaboration and application of new ideas for advancement of this important field. Recent advances on basic immune mechanisms operating in autoimmunity, mucosal immunity, allergy, virology and tumor biology will be reviewed by immunologists selected by the Program Committee. Specific lectures on immunological aspects in otolaryngology, rhinology, head and neck oncology and the nervous system, will be provided by experts in these fields. Free papers will be solicited and abstracts reviewed by the Program Committee. The design and environment of the conference have been chosen to foster discussion and interaction between the basic scientists and clinician researchers. The proceedings of this symposium will be published and disseminated by Kugler Publishing Company.